


A Family Matter

by goldenfairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit creepy in the end, Children, Family, Multi, Newborn Children, Tom as a family man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/pseuds/goldenfairy
Summary: The boy and The dark lord welcomes the new members of family. But not everything is right. But that's not unexpected with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what i was writing. just wanted to picture a family moment with my favorite ships. I know its terrible. couldn't help it. sorry in advance. had a plan of a full fledged story but i don't think i will make it.

“Master, master let Holy cook. Holy cooks for master, master don’t cook. Holy lives to serve. ” The small House-elf was quite literally hanging from her master’s robe, shaking nervously seeing what her master doing.  
“Let master decides what to do. So now let me do my work if you don’t want cloth.” Threatens the tall man.  
“No. no cloth masters. Holy is a good house-elf. Holy listens to master.” The house elf started banging head on master’s shoes.  
“Stop terrifying the poor elf. She is too young to get your dark humor.” Another man who just apparated in kitchen sounded quite annoyed.  
“Other master please tells master. Holy always obeys her master, don’t set holy free.” Now the house-elf rushes to other man.  
“No one is setting you free Holy. Now go and wake your young masters.” The elf disappeared getting assurance from the shorter man.  
“You awe me for getting rid of her.” The older man handed a cup of tea to the younger one.  
“But she was right. It’s her job to cook not the master’s.” stated the shorter man while settling his glasses.  
“She doesn’t stop her other master from cooking. “Replied the taller one still stirring the pot on oven.”  
“Probably because other master knows how to cook unlike” before shorter man could finish his green eyes were rolled as the pot blasts shattering half of the kitchen.  
“oh hell, what the name of Merlin were you experimenting in my kitchen?Or it is Dark Lord’s new strategy to take over the world? Reperio!” he grabs his messy hair in frustration as he pulled out his wand to clear the mess.  
“Stop overreacting Harry.” The taller man shrugged casually while casting a wandless spell and the kitchen got back previous form. With a smug smile on face he turned to Harry and the latter had to look away noticing the glint in the dark blue eyes. “I just wanted to try something I never had.”  
“Trying what? How to destroy Harry’s home again in shortest time possible? Tom you can’t cook for Merlin’s shake. And it will be appreciated if you don’t try to.” More than anything Harry was annoyed with himself for not being able to look at and hold his anger on his once arch enemy. Why the man had to look so irresistibly handsome whenever he wears that stupidly charming smug smile.  
“Come on sweetheart, you know what day is this. Our family is finally going to be complete. You can’t blame me for trying hand in anything as new as cooking.” Tom hugs Harry from back resting his chin on the messy locks. As Harry prepares rest of the morning meal. Harry smiles touching the neat curl of Tom’s forehead reassuringly. Who knew The most feared dark wizard of all the time will start a family with the boy who lived?  
“Master” Holy reappeared. Young masters are downstairs. “Allow Holy to serve the food” she nervously glanced at Tom who smilingly approved.  
Both the wizards join the breakfast with their sons. The elder James Potter-Riddle had turned seven this year. He had the same neat mop of dark hair and aristocratic features as Tom with Harry’s avada kedavra green eyes where as five years old Albus Riddle-Potter got Harry’s messy hairstyle with a roundish face cutting with same dark blue eyes as Tom. Although Tom had a lot arguments with Harry for naming his second son after that old moron, but Harry was adamant. Whatever fault Dumbledore might have Harry had always seen him as a father figure. He was not about to change that. But how much disgusted Tom might have been Al was closer to him.  
“Dad, when are we going to meet our sisters?” asked James excitedly to Harry spilling his cereals on table cloth making Tom wince.  
“After breakfast son.” Harry patted his firstborn’s head.  
“Father when are we bringing them home?” Albus asked Tom rather calmly.  
“In the right time Al. And James you will only be coming if you finish your meal without sharing with the table.” Tom scowled causing James pouting as Albus chuckled. Harry suppressed a grin at the amusing sight of the dark lord acting as a strict father.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hermione was waiting at the lounge by the time the four wizards reached at St. Mungos. She hugs Harry and his sons and greets Tom.  
“They took Gabrielle to labor room. Anytime now.” Hermione informed as they headed there.  
“Where is Scorpious?” Albus asked to Hermione.  
“He will come with his Dad, Al. I came directly from office.” Last sentence was addressed to Harry. Who nods knowingly as both of them work at ministry.  
And before they reached the room upstairs there was a familiar crack.  
“Hope I am not late. My lord.” Two more wizards appeared. One of them was a man of Harry and Hermione’s age holding a small boy of Albus’s age. Both of them having silvery blond hair and pale skin. Only exception was the child had brown eyes just like Hermione unlike the silver grey eyes of his father. The man hesitantly looked at Tom while the child rushes towards Albus. They are friends from beginning.  
“Not to worry Draco, you are on time.” Tom smirked. Draco lets out a breath of relief and gives a stiff nod to Harry. Even after years they still don’t get along well.  
“Scorpi, you stay here with James and Al.’ ordered Hermione and Scorpious nods. He never disobeys his mother. James and Albus tried to make a mild protest but stops at the hard look from Tom.  
“I will be here with boys Mione. Do call us afterwards.” Draco assured his wife.  
Harry couldn’t suppress an amused grin. Who knew these two will ever end up together? Their pairing was no less absurd than of Harry and Tom’s own. But then she is his best friend. Rather only friend Harry is left now. Only Hermione was one to understand Harry’s wish after the war to go before time to set everything right and she was the one to befriend a lonely Draco and convince him to hand the time-turner to Harry after she came to learn Abraxas Malfoy used to own one. But she had to bear consequences too. Ron had broken up with her in same manner as Ginny with Harry. And eventually she and Draco ended up married much to Lucious’s dismay.  
Not that Harry could set everything right either. Like he couldn’t save his parents because it was Lily’s sacrifice which gave him power to fight Voldemort all along. But he did enough to change incidents from his Hogwarts years afterwards. Coulld save atleast few lives.And that’s more than enough he could do. Voldemort’s souls fell back together when Harry succeeds to evoke the remorse in him. But in turn the handsome dark lord got obsessed with Harry. And Harry obliged his advances realizing its only them who could complete each other. Tom was still the dark force that wizarding world fears. And Harry was still with lights. Serving the ministry as the head of the department of mysteries. But they know that’s what maintains the balance. They couldn’t have it better in any other way. Draco is still one of the obedient followers of Dark Lord (more than what he was earlier) when Hermione is the head of Magical law enforcement. They maintain the balance in their way too. Pity both Harry and Hermione can’t talk about their relations publicly. No friends neither order members keep in touch with them. But this is the path they chose and they are happy now.  
“So Harry, have you decided any name yet?” Hermione’s voice brought Harry out of his thought. But before Harry could answer the door opened and the medi-witches asked them in.  
Gabrielle Delacour was lying on bed with Fleur sitting next to her. Both the sisters were looking as radiant as always. They were holding a small bundle each. Seeing Harry Fleur approached and hands the baby. “Thiz eez you’ daughter arry.” Hermione snorted. Even after so many years Fleur’s accent hadn’t improved much. Only Merlin knows how Cedric puts up with that. Must be very stressful for a minister.  
Harry looks at the girl in his arms. His breath hitched in his chest beholding the glimpse of red hair and green eyes. He could feel Tom’s strong arms wrapped around his shoulder. “Lily” he whispers almost inaudibly  
“Lily Potter.” Tom whispered. Harry let out a grateful sigh.  
“And what about other one?” Hermione steps towards Gabrielle’s bed and stops with a surprised gasp. As Harry neared he understood why.  
“The baby girl Gabrielle was holding had blonde hair and glowing skin exactly like herself. Tom carefully takes the baby in arms and observes thoroughly.  
“Are you sure this is our daughter? She looks nothing like me or harry.” Tom says doubtfully and at this the girl opens her eyes. And with another shocked expression Harry found the girl’s iris to be scarlet. Just as Voldemort.  
“This is definitely your daughter then Mr. Riddle.” States Hermione. “So what name have you decided for her?”  
“Thiz eez wrong. Let Gabi decide theez time. My zis eez the one to give birth.” Fleur argued.  
Harry agreed Fleur was right. If not for Gabrielle Delacour they wouldn’t have gotten James and Albus either. When Tom had decided to raise his family with Harry, he wanted the child to bear both of their DNA and not of any third person’s. But wizards for their entire magic still couldn’t carry children. Only veela’s magic could create child from mingling of two wizard’s sperm and without an egg. Only a veela or part veela was capable to surrogate such a child and not any witch. First Hermione on her friend’s behalf had approached Fleur for surrogacy but she was herself pregnant then. That is why Gabrielle volunteered. Mostly because of her crush on Harry which Tom was quite delighted to take advantage of. As per agreement James and Albus bear both of their father’s DNA and not of Gabi . But this time something seems had gone wrong. Baby Lily doesn’t have anything common with Tom and this one looks like rather Tom and Gabi’s daughter than Harry’s. But then Gabi has three times carried their children. This time she rightfully deserves to name her daughter. For both Delacour sisters had to maintain the secrecy about these whole surrogacy process. Even from Fleur’s husband. No matter how much understanding Cedric Diggory was, he was still the minister of magic. All the three times Gabrielle had to go in hiding at Malfoy manor. Even Tom made sure the healers and midwitches attending her don’t ever mention about this. Gabi deserves the honor.  
“What name have you in mind for her Gabi?” asked Harry.  
“Delphini” replied Gabi shyly. She can’t speak English well and unlike her sister she doesn’t try either which was a big relief for everyone.  
“Delphini Riddle.” Harry murmurs to Tom.  
No matter whose DNA his daughters have they are still theirs. Finally Harry’s world had been full. He can't ask for anything more.


End file.
